Inquietud
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: No importa mucho lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, cuando las verdaderas amigas están ahí para darte la mano y ayudarte a seguir una vez que hayas caído y crees no poder levantarte, comienzas a pensar en tus posibilidades, y en tus fortalezas. Y eso era lo único que Chrona necesitaba saber ahora mismo.


_[One-Shot]_

**Inquietud**

―**Chrona M. / Death The Kid / Maka A. & N. Tsubaki****―**

**S**ummary: No importa mucho lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, cuando las verdaderas amigas están ahí para darte la mano y ayudarte a seguir una vez que hayas caído y crees no poder levantarte, comienzas a pensar en tus posibilidades, y en tus fortalezas. Y eso era lo único que Chrona necesitaba saber ahora mismo.

**A**dvertencias: Sólo no tiene mucho sentido XD.

**D**isclaimer:

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo**

Inquietud © Producciones KrusTacio

Notas: Aclaro que este fic se me ocurrió de pronto, por lo que no dudé en usarlo para la actividad del foro de: _Universo de FanFics_. En el concurso GIRLS BE FREE~II. Se supone que contenga más Friendship que nada (era eso o yuri XD) por lo que espero no decepcionarlos.

_Un subliminal __**Kid X Chrona**__ de regalito de mi para quién corresponda. XD._

**En todo fic de Soul Eater que haga. Chrona Makenshi siempre será mujer.**

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**•**

―Vamos, Chrona. Podrás lidiar con esto ―dijo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa con mucho tacto. Tratando de sonreírle y calmarle. Ambas sentadas una a lado de la otra.

―Nosotras estaremos a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? ―Maka Albarn tocó el tembloroso hombro de Chrona en un inútil intento de apaciguarla.

No importa mucho lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, cuando las verdaderas amigas están ahí para darte la mano y ayudarte a seguir una vez que hayas caído y crees no poder levantarte, comienzas a pensar en tus posibilidades, y en tus fortalezas. Y eso era lo único que Chrona necesitaba saber ahora mismo.

La cabeza con melena rosada asintió aún con mucha duda, con mucho temor. Aunque Maka estuviese sentada a su lado derecho y Tsubaki al izquierdo, y ambas le tocasen con la necesidad de tranquilizarla, se sentía sola, sin mucha fuerza, menos de lo normal. Lo único que podía agradecer era que en esos momentos Ragnarok se había tomado la bella consideración de no molestarla al menos por ese día.

Maka sin poder aguantar el estado de Chrona, la apegó a su pecho y puso su mentón sobre la coronilla de Makenshi antes de hablar quedamente.

―Podrás hacerlo, siempre has podido hacer cosas que creías no poder lograr. No te rindas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Chrona abrió los ojos lentamente dejándoos ver con un brillo peculiar, aún para ella. Lágrimas atoradas, lágrimas que decían que tan temerosa estaba, que tan solitaria se sentía. Por un segundo se sintió estúpida, más de lo común, y como tal quería estar. No deseaba que nadie le dijese mentiras cuando Medusa jamás se contuvo al decirle sus verdades. No era digna siquiera de tocar a Maka por mentirle sobre _aquello_ tanto tiempo. Por poco fue la causante de un _asesinato_ y si no fuese por Soul Eater, Black Star y Shinigami-sama, posiblemente ahora se sentiría aún peor.

―M-Maka…suéltame ―pidió con voz quebradiza. Maka sintiendo que posiblemente sería lo mejor. La soltó. Sin embargo una vez suelta, Chrona salió corriendo del pasillo siendo seguida por Tsubaki y Albarn.

―¡¿A dónde vas?!

―¡Chrona!

.

.

.

¿Las había perdido de vista?

Se encogió aún más de sólo saber que ahora por su causa posiblemente Maka había perdido la posibilidad de estar con Soul, y Tsubaki con Black Star, en un día tan _hermoso_ como este. Siempre tenía que echar a perder todo, nunca podía hacer algo bien.

Un repentino flashback con la cara de Medusa llegó a su cabeza obligándola a saltar, levantándose del suelo del baño para damas. Se arrinconó en la puerta por unos segundos, armándose de valor, e inhaló profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de la cabina del baño del fondo, sólo para encontrarse con la palma estirada de Maka estrellándose contra su mejilla sintiendo un ardor como ningún otro. Su vista se aturdió por unos instantes mientras trataba de descubrir lo que había pasado; sin embargo un abrazo de oso por parte de Tsubaki no le dio tregua para hacerlo.

―¿Cómo…? ―Articuló anonada, creyó que…

―No corres tan rápido, Chrona ―le musitó Tsubaki con un tono de madre reprendiendo a uno de sus rebeldes hijos. Ante el pensamiento, la hija de Medusa se tensó aún más entre los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Nakatsukasa.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―Repitió Maka su pregunta tocada por la molestia, la irritación y la preocupación, como era de suponerse―, ¡eso es lo que nosotras debemos preguntar! ―Se acercó a Chrona antes de tocar la mejilla enrojecida con delicadeza a pesar de lo furiosa que estaba para decirle―: No eres débil, Chrona, yo lo sé.

―Pero…tengo miedo, mucho miedo ―musitó temerosa siendo apenas soltada por Tsubaki quién a lado de Maka le sonrió.

―Y por eso mismo debe ser ahora ―dijo Tsubaki con una deslumbrante sonrisa―, ya verás. Algún día, ¡hasta te reirás de esto!

―¿E-en serio? ―Tsubaki alzó la mano extendida a un lado de su cabeza en un ademán de promesa.

―¡Te lo garantizo!

Y por primera vez en el día. Chrona dejó de temblar, se aferró a las manos de Tsubaki y de Maka en todo el trayecto, y regresaron juntas a la sala, donde tomaron asiento nuevamente esta vez convencidas de que no habrá una segunda huída. Y a pesar de que Chrona aún se sentía oprimida, ya no se sentía sola, ya no más sombras de brujas malvadas o de sangre que vuela por la ambición de ésta. Ahora era ella, Maka y Tsubaki. Ambas a su lado como prometieron, ahora era su deber mantenerse fuerte y con la cabeza alta.

―Makenshi. ¿Está aquí Makenshi Chrona? ―Llamó una mujer vestida de blanco con algunos folders de diversos colores entre sus manos.

―Ya es hora ―le susurró Maka con decisión.

―¡Aquí! ―Dijo Tsubaki sosteniendo la mano de Chrona aún más fuerte. Ahora más que nunca las necesitaba.

―¿Habrá problema si deseamos acompañarla? ―Preguntó Maka a la mujer señalando a Chrona con la cabeza. La mujer negó.

―Ninguno. Pasen por favor.

Era hora de la verdad.

Cuando entraron después de que pasara la mujer, Tsubaki y Maka sintieron el cuerpo de Chrona ponerse más tenso. Y era normal, su vida estaba por dar un paso que jamás creyeron que daría. Al menos no ella primero.

―Siéntense por favor ―indicó la mujer tomando algunos papeles de su escritorio. Le sonrió a Chrona―, ¿nerviosa? ―Ella asintió apenas, la mujer rió un poco―; es entendible, a ver, Chrona Makenshi. ―Abrió el folder antes de tapar su rostro con él―, ¿estás lista?

Los ojos de Chrona se achicaron y se aferró aún más a las manos de sus amigas, sin saberlo, hasta hacerles hacer muecas de dolor.

.

.

.

―¡Kid! ¡Te llaman en la puerta! ―Gritó Patty Thompson cerca de su habitación.

El hijo de Shinigami apartó la vista de unos bocetos _simétricos_ que le habían absorbido todo su día. Le había pedido a Liz y a Patty que no le molestasen para nada en ese día puesto que no estaba de humor para nada ni nadie. Esa _idiota_ de Chrona. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir sola? Y lo peor de todo era que Maka y Tsubaki le habían aclarado que _ellas_ irían con ella y él debía irse a hacer la misión que su padre horas ―antes de la decisión de Chrona― le había encomendado. Había acabado lo de un día en prácticamente doce horas, y cuando quiso acercarse al lugar donde Makenshi estaba, esos imbéciles de Soul Eater y Black Star le habían entorpecieron el paso en la entrada.

_«―Lo siento amigo, Maka insistió mucho ―Soul alzó los hombros con algo de vergüenza. Black Star rió descaradamente._

―_Lo que mi diosa pida, eso es lo que haré ―dijo el ninja, orgulloso._

―_No me dejarán pasar ni aunque quiera moliéndolos a golpes, ¿verdad? ―Soul sonrió mostrando sus peculiares dientes._

―_Créeme, los únicos golpes que me pueden doler, son los de Maka._

―_Sobre todo ese que te amenaza con dejarte sin pelotas, ¿o no? ―Un tremendo coscorrón fue a dar a la cabeza del ninja por parte de la guadaña. Kid suspiró y retiró la mirada de la puerta de entrada._

―_Avísenme si…_

―_Lo haremos ―prometió Soul con sinceridad y a pesar de que el instinto le decía a Kid que golpease a ambos hasta el cansancio, se retiro sabiendo que al menos Maka y Tsubaki estarían a lado de Chrona pasara lo que pasara»._

Azotó el lápiz contra la pared antes de levantarse bruscamente del asiento.

―¡Dije que…!

―Es Chrona, Kid ―interrumpió Liz al otro lado de la puerta. Y sin consideración, Kid salió corriendo sin importarle que la puerta golpease las caras de ambas hermanas al otro lado de ésta―. ¡Auch! ¡Oye, Kid!

―¡Ay! Eso dolió ―musitó Patty sobándose el rostro.

Cuando Kid bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, se encontró con Chrona. Sus ojos se achicaron un poco al notar a Maka y a Tsubaki con ella. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarle que ambas estuviesen pegadas a ella todo el tiempo, si fuesen hombres juraría que a ambas las mataría por ello.

Maka le miraba como si estuviese esperando a que él cometiese un paso en falso para destrozarle la cabeza a golpes, no sabía exactamente donde, pero sabía que ella ocultaba uno de esos libros con toneladas de peso, en la espera de una cabeza para golpear. La mano de la Técnica se aferraba al hombro de Chrona mientras que Tsubaki dejaba que la mano izquierda de Chrona se mantuviera firmemente a la suya, mientras que Nakatsukasa le miraba no muy diferente a como lo hacía Maka.

―Chrona ―habló Maka rompiendo el tenso silencio. Chrona carraspeó la garganta antes de entregarle un folder a Kid sin decir ni una sola apalabra―. Tómalo ―dijo Albarn al ver que Kid no se movía; y éste aún indeciso, lo tomó para abrirlo cautelosamente. Y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Tsubaki y Maka se negaban pero sabían que debían soltar a Chrona, y ésta, al principio no lo captó puesto que cuando Maka quitó su mano y Tsubaki retiró la suya, se sintió vulnerable.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro cuando Kid se aferró a ella dejando caer las hojas al suelo. Una de ellas poseía un título muy llamativo y significativo. Junto a otro extremo que hizo que Kid por poco cayera en cascadas de lágrimas.

_Prueba de Embarazo_.

_Resultado: Positivo_.

«Buena reacción» se dijeron Tsubaki y Maka complacidas ―al menos un poco― desde lo lejos, viendo cómo Kid exclamaba sobre las experiencias que vivirían juntos y cómo superarían los obstáculos que ya habían visto venir. Mientras que Chrona asentía una y otra vez aferrándose a la espalda de Kid con un profundo rubor.

Sin embargo, de la nada, la cara de Tsubaki mostró una palidez muy obvia. Maka le miró extrañada, feliz por sus amigos pero sorprendida ante el cambio que la cara de la arma ninja había adoptado.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tsubaki?

―Uno, uno no es un número simétrico.

Entonces la cara de Maka también palideció. ¿Cuál era el número favorito de Kid?

Sólo esperaban que Chrona pudiese lidiar con un marido tan _simétrico_ como Death The Kid, y si no lo hacía, pues las tenía a ellas. Quienes estaban dispuestas a darle un _simétrico_ número de golpes para que supiese que con Makenshi Chrona, nadie se metía sin sufrir las consecuencias de tal estupidez.

Lo único que ambas no podían creer, era el cómo Chrona había pasado en tan poco tiempo, de soltera a madre.

A Maka por poco se le olvida que si no hubiese sido por Soul, hubiese ido a patearle el trasero a Kid por aprovechado, menos mal que su muy amable guadaña había _cargado_ con toda aquella frustración e indignación. Mientras que Tsubaki dio la idea de ir a acompañar a Chrona al hospital sin Kid a lado de ella, ya que si lo veía, dudaba que fuese tan _blanda_ como Maka.

**FIN**

* * *

Podría decirse que este es un nuevo intento por hacer un fic decente para el fandom de **Soul Eater**. Cualquier duda y/o sugerencia, por favor dejen un Review.

* * *

**ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT.**

**POR LO QUE NO HABRÁ NINGUNA CONTINUACIÓN**

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**


End file.
